Flirtamies
by kaylaboo8704
Summary: Ally Dawson is enemies with Austin Moon. They flirt. They argue 24/7. When they see each other, they think about what happened in the past, how it affected their friendship. This reminder fills a fire with more hatred, makes a burning passion build between both of them. Will they end up the best friends they were suppose to be, or just hate each other? Ratings may go to M. AUSLLY
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my very first fanfiction story. "Flirtamies" I apologize if it completely sucks ass. But here you guys go. Hope you like it.**

**Will end in auslly. Just don't get impatient with the process of them becoming Auslly.**

Hello, my name is Allyson Marie Dawson. I am 17 years old. I am very short, around 5'2, I am petite, with a very nice skin complection. In school, I am very popular, but I am the type of person that is friends with everyone, even the geeks. Seeing as I used to be a geek myself, still am. Well mentally. I'm also sort of what you can say a "devil" inside an angels body. What I mean by devil is that I'm not a complete goody goody. By angel I mean is for certain people, I act like an innocent child that trys doing nothing wrong. My enemies name is Austin. Monica. Moon. He is also what you could say my "flirt" buddy. Either we are arguing, flirting, or both. But can you blame me? He started this entire conflict between us, and he is really hot, though I would never allow myself to tell him that. His ego is big enough as it is. So, to make sure his ego won't inflade to the point were his head will explode, I act like a flirty, well... bitch.

You may be wondering why it's this way between us two teenagers. Well it all began 6 years ago.

_"Flashback"_

_"Austin, I am so glad we became best friends. Even though we've known each other since birth, and our parents were best friends, even though our moms planned the pregnancies, without-"_

_"Ally, please stop rambling. I am happy we are best friends too. Since birth." Austin says laughing a little._

_Ally blushes. "Sorry for rambling."_

_"It's no problem. I am well used to it by now Alls." Austin says. _

_"Okay. Friends forever, right?" Ally asks hopefully._

_"Of course!" Austin exclaimed cheerfully._

_(The two young ones didn't know how badly they jinxed their relationship)_

_**"Freshman year"**_

_It was my first day of high school at Marino. I was really nervous. I just got my braces put on, and I just got a pair of new glasses. My backpack was full of books, and an endless amount of school supplies. I had on a ankle length green gress, with a flower vest to match and a long sleeve under it. My hair was in a messy bun and I wore no make up. Austin already knew lots of people and was already popular. So he is with his "Possy" at the moment._

_I was walking down the hall way on my way to History, after going to my locker, when I heard Austin say my name to his friends and hid around the corner and listened. I know it's wrong to lisen but I was curious. _

_"Yeah, Ally Dawson is SUCH a dork. Matter of fact, Dorkson is her new name I',\m giving her. Can't believe I was her best friend. What. A. Loser.!" Austin said as his friends broke out into a fit of laughter._

_"Austin, you are willing to make Dorkson your target?" One of his friends named Dallas asked._

_"She is such a geek. I never cared about her." Austin said slightly regretfully._

_This is when I let myself be seen._

_I screamed "I can't believe I trusted your sorry ass excuse of a best friend! Forget we ever knew eachother!" And I walked off. Pissed. As. Hell._

After that day, I changed my look. New clothes, shoes, undergarmets, hairstyle, and i even bought make up. I got a new best friend, Trish who helped me change into a sexy little devil. The next Monday I came to school and became popular. Austin and I enemies. Sophmore year we also became flirtamies. Flirting Enemies.

**Okay. This is the first chapter. I will post a few more if this one is a hit, or people actually like it. After a few chapters if nobody does, this will get deleted. Please review, give me some advice, and what you would like to read in this story. **

**Sorry for any gramatical mistakes.**

**I don't own Austin and Ally. Just this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so this is the second chapter in Austins p.o.v of the situation. After this, the real things will begin. Hope you like it.**

Hey. My name is Austin Monica Moon. I know my middle name comletely sucks ass, but my mother wasn't exacty expecting boy. She wanted me to be a girl for... reasons. I am a total hottie. I have a six pack with a v line. Beach blonde hair, and a nice tan. All the girls swoon over this sexyness. And yes. I am very cocky. I am the most popular person in Marino high. Well, except my enemy. Allyson Marie Dawson or my lovely nickname Dorkson. Dorkson and my self have a sort of, complicated relationship. Me and her flirt all the time. Don't get me wrong, Ally use to be very, very, ugly. But after some... things, happened, she turned into a total babe. Hence the reason we flirt or argue or do both of those things at the same time.

I know what you may be thinking, why would me and Dorkson even be fueding in the first place? Well, I guess i'll have to tell you guys the truth. Oh boy.. here we go.

_"Flashback"_

_"Austin, I am so glad we became best friends. Even though we've known each other since birth, and our parents were best friends, even though our moms planned the pregnancies, without-" Ally begins to say, rambling. Though I quickly stop her._

_"Ally, please stop rambling. I am happy we are best friends too. Since birth." I say proud yet make it slightly sarcastic with a small laugh._

_"Sorry for rambling." Ally blushes at my forwardness. _

_"It's no problem. I am well used to it by now Alls." I tell her sounding like it's already obvious,. _

_"Okay. Friends forever, right?" Ally asks. hope filled her voice._

_"Of course!" I say cheerfully._

_(But I didn't realize how badly I jinxed our relationship)_

_**"Freshman year"**_

_So it was my freshman year at Marino high. I was instantly popular, How? No idea. Maybe it was my charm. But anyways, I was wearing some black loose fitting skinny jeans that are pre ripped. A blue t shirt that let my muscles show, with a black leather jacket, my whistle necklace, with my blue converse, and messy hair._

_At the moment I was currently hanging out with my popular group whe they brought up Ally._

_"Did you see that nerd the the braces, glasses, and that ugly ass green dress on? Ally I think her name was." Elliot said, while everyone laughed, except me._

_"Austin, You know her right?" Dallas said with a nowing look and tone._

_"I was Ally's best friend, she is way to ugly to be my friend." I said, not wanting to look bad and wanting to stay popular. though it's true, she isn't the most eye appealing person._

_"Seriously? Wow, she is such a loser to think you actually cared." Kira said._

_"Yeah, Ally Dawson is SUCH a dork. Matter of fact, Dorkson is her new name I'm giving her. Can't believe I was her best friend. What. A. Loser.!" I sai as my friends began to laugh their asses off. My care for Ally, well Dorkson almost vanished as I became more popular._

_"Austin, you are willing to make Dorkson your target?" Dallas asked. With a look that said you better ditch her nerdy self._

_"She is such a geek. I never cared about her." I said slightly regretfully._

_Then all of a sudden Ally came from the corner with a pissed off expression._

_"I can't believe I trusted your sorry ass excuse of a best friend! Forget we ever knew eachother!" She screamed and walked off angry. That's whe I hated her. Everything nice for Ally Dorkson vanished._

The next Monday, Ally came back looking sexy as hell. Skin tight clothes, heels, makeup, and a new hair style. She was smokin' and suddenly, everyone loved her. She became the most popular girl in school. My enemy, and sexy in a weekend. Hate was now mixed with a burning passion to irritate her in a way she couldn't stand. That my friends, is how me and dorkson became, Flirtamies. Flirting enemies.

**I know the chapters are a little short but they will get longer. I will find out a schedule once I decide if I want to keep this story up. Thank you Mzcobra14, lynnr5 for following. And the guest who reviewed and said they liked it and is following.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, so I decided that I will continue this story. I will post three times a week or more if I have time. Thank you to everyone who followed my story. So here is the 3****rd**** chapter. Hope you like it.**

**I would like to thank:**

**Therossylover188**

**TheHTTYD2Idiot**

**kittymagic7**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I was now sitting in History, writing in my Journal. I had to get some things off of my mind, so this is what I use as therepy, I write songs, and sing them, not to people though. I don't have stage fright, it's just there are certain things I like to keep to myself.

_Hey journal,_

_Yesterday, me and Trish were on our way to the mall, which was unfortunate. If you knew Trish and how she shopped, you'd be begging to go home on your knees. So after 4 and a half hours of shopping, I came home and went to sleep after I texted Trish never again!But this morning I woke up thinking about my mom, I miss her so much. I wish she could be here, because not having a mom sucks. My dad is barely at home and when he is, he drinks, but not to the point were he is drunk, but he gets tipsy, and crys. This started after my moms death, but I feel he needs to be a father, I cry every night and I also used to cut as well, this all happened when Austin ditched me so he has no clue, or anybody in school. I would want to die if anyone found out. Seriously._

And this is when Austin decides to grace me with his presence. He sits down in the seat right next to me and we are all the way in the back. Then he wants to starts talking.

_"Hey Allyyyyy, what are you writing in that ugly little book of yours?" Austin asks rudely._

_"That's none of your damn buisness. You know what, shut the hell up sometimes Austin." I tell him angrily._

_"Wow, someones on their period this week." Austin says melodically._

This time I ignore him, I don't want to have to deal with him right now, I am in no mood. So I finish up my writing.

_Love ya journal._

_Ally. M. Dawson_

Suddenly my book was torn from my hands. It took me a second to process what was happening, and I looked up to Austin Reading. My. Journal, out loud to our entire History class. I attempted to get it, but my height got the best of me. So I listened to Austin ruin my life. Again.

"_Hey journal, __**(Austin said laughing)**_

_Yesterday, me and Trish were on our way to the mall, which was unfortunate. If you knew Trish and how she shopped, you'd be begging to go home on your knees. So after 4 and a half hours of shopping, I came home and went to sleep after I texted Trish never again! __**(Austin read still in a fit of laughter) **__But this morning I woke up thinking about my mom, I miss her so much. I wish sshe could be here, because not having a mom sucks. My dad is barely at home and when he is, he drinks, but not to the point were he is drunk, but he gets tipsy, and crys. __**(Austin got quieter)**__This started after my moms death, but I feel he needs to be a father, I cry every night and I also used to cut as well, this all happened when Austin ditched me so he has no clue, or anybody in school. I would want to die if anyone found out. Seriously. _

_Love ya journal._

_Ally. M. Dawson."_

_**(Austin finished in a shakey voice hurt evident in his eyes)**_

At this moment everyone was silent. Nobody said anything, they just looked at Austin and I, not daring to even blink. The teacher Mr. Jason had even stayed silent.

I did the first thing my heart told me to. I slapped Austin, hard. The sound of my hand making contact with his cheek echoed throughout the room. His face turned red instantly in the spot I hit him. Everyone in the room gasped, and I snatched my book back and walked out of the room. Austin following me.

**Austins **

I just walked into class and I spotted Dorkson in the back corner writing in an old, ugly book. So me being me I had to let myself be seen by her, so I sat right of her.

_"Hey Allyyyyy, what are you writing in that ugly little book of yours?" I asks kind of rudely._

_"That's none of your damn buisness. You know what, shut the hell up sometimes Austin." Ally fires back, angrily._

_"Wow, someones on their period this week." I says in a melodic kind of voice._

Instead of answering me, she ignores me and writes in the damn book. She is probably writing about how arrogant, irritating, or hot I am. But my point is I can't have her ignoring me, and I am curious as to what she is saying. So I take her book and begin to read it out loud.

"_Hey journal, __**(I said laughing)**_

_Yesterday, me and Trish were on our way to the mall, which was unfortunate. If you knew Trish and how she shopped, you'd be begging to go home on your knees. So after 4 and a half hours of shopping, I came home and went to sleep after I texted Trish never again! __**(I am reading still in laughter) **__But this morning I woke up thinking about my mom, I miss her so much. I wish she could be here, because not having a mom sucks. My dad is barely at home and when he is, he drinks, but not to the point were he is drunk, but he gets tipsy, and crys. __**(I got quieter)**__This started after my moms death, but I feel he needs to be a father, I cry every night and I also used to cut as well, this all happened when Austin ditched me so he has no clue, or anybody in school. I would want to die if anyone found out. Seriously. _

_Love ya journal._

_Ally. M. Dawson."_

_**(I finished in a shakey voice, feeling hurt)**_

Then all of a sudden, I get smacked, very hard. The sound of Ally's hand making contact with with my face echoed throughout the room. I could feel the spot she hit me burning. Then she snatched her book, and walked out of the room. My peers gasping at the actions that just occured. Me? I am following Ally Dorkson, and I am very pissed off at her.

**Drama! But this is it until later on, if I can update. So give me some reviews, with advice, and what you want to see in this story. It will be greatly appreciated. **

**Sorry for any gramatical errors.**

**I don't own Austin & Ally. Just this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, so this is another chapter.**

**Enjoy.**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I can't believe Austin would actually do something like that. He should feel so ashamed right now. WHat in the world would possess him to do something so idiotic.

As I arrive to my locker I kick it in anger. I scream and yell, letting all my fustrations out. Well almost all of them. Next thing I know, two hands forcefully spin me around to face oppisite off my locker. When I look up, I see a very angry looking Austin.

_"I can't believe you ally!" Austin yells, not too loudly though._

_"You can't believe me? You read MY JOURNAL to the entire class and yet the only person you give a shit about is yourself! You are nothing but a concieted, arrogant, asshole that has an ego the size of the Empire State Building! Do you even have a brain, huh Austin, or is it all ego in the huge head of yours?!" Ally yells getting stepping closer to Austin. _

_"You should have told me your mom died! Your dad started drinking, and you cut yourself? What the hell!" Austin says taking a small step forward._

_"Why, I was a geeky, ugly, nerd, that you wanted nothing to do with. You let me being able to tell you stuff go the moment you said you didn't care Austin. But guess what, neither. Do. I. Not like you care about my feelings either Austin." Ally stated calming down._

_"You're right Ally, I'm so sorry, for reading your book. not for anything else though." Austin says calmly._

_"Whatever, see you later Austin." Ally says beggining to walk away._

I feel an arm grab my wrist, and pull me back gently.

_"Now what Austi-?" Ally says irritated._

Before I could say anything her sleeve was pulled up. All her scars were fading, almost invisible. But Austin did one thing I never thought he would in a million years.

He kissed my arm. I blushed at this, but then regained my composure and snatched my hand away. I'm not mad anymore, but I will get his sorry ass back. So I smiled and walked away. This time with no interuptions.

So I just got home from school when Trish calls me. This should be interesting.

**Ally(bold) **_Trish(italics)_

**Yes Trish, he read it to the entire History class. **

_I can't believe him, he acts like such a little asshole, I swear when I get my hands on him i'll-_

**TRISH! Will you shut it and let me talk, damn. **

_Sorry, continue._

**Okay, so I need to get revenge on him, I need your help. **

_Okay, what's the plan?_

And the games begin.

**Austin's P.O.V**

_**After school.**_

So I ljust walked threw the door with Dez and we are now in the kitchen, when he begins to scold me for snatching Ally's book.

_"Austin, you know it was wrong what you did, right?" Dez said sternly. _

_"I honestly thought she was writing about me. In sexual ways of course." Austin says with a serious tone._

_"The world doesn't revolve around you Austin. One day, mark my words, Ally Dawson will get you back. You know how much wrong you have done towards Ally, right? I won't be there to help, but to say I told you so. You're me best friend but you were an asshole." Dez said a little upset_

_"Whatever Dez, Ally forgives me anyway, for stealing her precious little book. It's cool dude." Austin sais brushing off his best friends words._

**This is it guys. Well for today, but again, please give some ideas, I am writing to please the wonderful readers. So review.**

**Sorry for any gramatical errors**

**I don't own Austin & Ally. Just this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Flirtamies fans! I am back with another chapter. Thank you to everyone who followed this story, or favorited this story and me as one of their favorite authors. Hope you guy's enjoy.**

**But to the "guest" who wrote me a couple paragraph review say how this story doesn't make sense and if I know where I want this story to go, Yes I do, but I want to please my readers, incorperating my fans idea's in my story does not mean this story will go downhill like you said it will. But if you don't like the way I write, then simply do not read this. Thanks you for your advice and slight rudeness, but advice was only wanted, not rudeness.**

**Ally's P.O.V.**

It's Tuesday and I just got out of History, and the plan I am setting up Austin with running through my head. All I need to do is spot him, then Trish will put the plan of revenge into action. As I am approaching my locker, Austin is walking opposite direction, only 3 minutes till the bell rings, and Trish just caught up to Austin, it's go time!

**Trish's P.O.V.**

Okay, so I am about to put Ally's plan into action and I am not really excited. I have to flirt with the dush bag to distract him from the bell. Yikes!

_"Oh, Austin, I have question for you." Trish says fake lustfully._

_"Uh... Okay, make it quick, I don't want to be late for my next class." Austin says quickly._

_"Why are you flirt buddies with Ally when you could be flirt buddies with me?" Trish says cutely._

This is when I notice that Ally is walking towards us. So I started to walk away fastly leaving Austin confused for a second, the next thing I see is Ally push him into the Janitor's Closet.

**Austin's P.O.V.**

So I am very confused at the moment. All of a sudden Trish asks why Ally is my flirt buddy, and then the next thing I know, I m getting pulled into the Janitor's closet.

Now we are in the closet and someone pushes me down so I am sitting on a small cart. Then the lights come on and I see Ally Dorkson in front of me, though she does look mighty sexy right now.

_"Hello Austin." Ally says lustfully._

After all said that, she had walked up to Austin and spread his legs slightly apart and pouted her lips. Her face is at least two inches from Austins, and she has this devious look in her eyes.

_"Alllyyyy, what's going on?" Austin says clearly confused._

_"Nothing, I just want to see your sexy self before our next class. You know, the one we aren't missing right now." Ally says with a giggle._

_"Okayy, what's really going on?" Austin says a little irritated. _

_"You're going to get whats coming to you." Ally replies with a wink._

Now I am turned on after 5 minutes, Ally never kissed my neck, or me, it's always been flirting. I kissed her neck, before, but wow. By this time I try making another move seeing as Ally knows whats poking her, and Then she does the unthinkable. She. Leaves. Me. I am telling you I am so pissed off right now. How could she leave me in this- Wait. she said "You're going to get whats coming to you." Oh crap. This was her revenge on me from yesterday, and that explains Trish! Fucking damnit! Looks like I'll be running to the bathroom.

**Ally's P.O.V.**

HAHA! I got him so good. He actually thought I would take "care" of him. He got what he deserved. Pay back was a bitch for him. By now he is probably running to the bathroom. But when I left him the bell rang. So the hallways are crowded with students. I seen Trish running towards me dying of laughter.

"_Ally, I just seen Austin run into the bathroom. So. Funny." Tridh says in a fit of laughter._

_"Well what can I say, I am amazing." Ally says jokingly._

_"I have tought you well Dawson." Trish says wiping fake tears._

Hey. Like I said before. A devil in an angels body.

**That was it for the night guys. Hope you like it. Love you guys, thanks for the support. Another chapter will be up soon. Either today or tomorrow.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys. I am so sorry I haven't updated. I won't give any excuses, I'll just write the story. But here you go! **

**Enjoy.**

**Ally's P.O.V**

"_Today I don't feel like doing anything _

_I just wanna lay in my bed _

_Don't feel like picking up my phone _

_So leave a message at the tone _

_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anythi-"_

I slam my hand down on my alarm, turning off the sound of Bruno Mars's voice. I get out of bed with a thud. I lazily head towards my walk in closet and open the doors to find an outfit. I pick out a red and white stripped crop top that has _Attitude_ written in black letters. I also pick out a black skater skirt, with white knee high socks, and a pair of black converse.

I hop into the shower and let the steaming water relax my muslces. I shampoo and condition my hair, then wash my body. I turn off the water and get out of the shower wrapping a white towel around my pettite frame. I get dressed in the outfit I chose then curled my hair and did my make up. I put clear lip gloss, then black liquid liner on my top lid, and some mascara to top it off. I go to the kitchen grap an apple and head off to school. For some reason I felt like this was going to be an exciting day. But I pushed that to the back of my mind, and put in my head phones. When I notice a familiar car pulling beside me. Oh great.

**Austin's P.O.V**

I hear my mom knock on my door, and come into my room to wake me up. once she finally succeeds, I get out of bed and pick a random outfit. Hopping into the hot shower, and shampooing my hair, then I condition and get out. I look at the out fit I picked out and seen I picked a red Polo shirt with a white Polo design, a pair of black loose fitting skinny jeans that are pre ripped, and my black converse.

I walk into my kitchen and grab a banana then get into my black Mustang Gt500 and drive off to school. I am a block away from my house when I notice Ally walking to school, and I decided to pull up beside her.

_"Need a ride, Dawson?" I say with a smirk._

_"From you no thanks." Ally says with sass._

_"Come on Dawson. You aren't afraid, are you?" I say, Ally now getting into my car._

We are now five minutes into the car ride when I decide to start a conversation.

_"What you did to me was really naughty Ms. Ally Dawson." I say scoldingingly but slighty lustful._

_"Oh really? Well how was that run to the bathroom Austin? Seems like you should run track." Ally says. _

_"No. I'm better with my hands." I say lustfully puttimg my hand on Ally's thigh. _

_"Austin?" Ally says questioning._

I didn't anwer her, I crept my hand up her thigh until in reach right above her under wear. I would never actually touch her there. We never even kissed on the lips. This is when I notice Ally is getting a little flustered, and we just pulled into the school parking lot. I get out, open her door, only to see a shocked face. We walk into school arguing about what just happened when I am slammed into the lockers by little Ally. It didn't hurt, but she caught me off gaurd.

If I knew she would attepmt this before I wouldn't have moved an inch. But I was. _"Don't play with my hormones Moon." _ With that, Ally walked off to her locker. Me standing her amused, as well as my peers who witnessed what just occured.

**Okay, this is it for the night. I hope you guys liked it. Sorry if it sucked ass and you didn't like it. But thank you for reading.**

**I don't own Austun and Ally.**

**Just this story.**

**Thank you everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I have been getting SO much homework lately. But here is another chapter. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review! Thank you sooo much for the support. **

**Love you guys!**

**Ally's P.O.V**

I can't believe Austin did that to me a couple days ago. My mind is STILL on it. What would posses someone as tiny brained as him to think of something so clever. That's right! I did when I decided to play with his. At least I can let off some steam at Kira's party tonight. It is Friday and it should be _"Hella Fun"_ as Trish described it.

I am sitting in class and the bell rings. I get up as fast as I can and run out of this hell hole called a classroom. Trish is standing outiside her car as I am walking towards her. She said her and myself HAVE to go get sexy ass dresses and me being her best friend I agreed,

_"You ready girl?" _Trish asks excited.

_"I guess"_ I stated getting in the car.

Stay With Me by Sam Smith is playing and this is one favorite song of mine.

_**Oh won't you stay with me**_

_**Cause you're all I need **_

_**This ain't love it's clear to see**_

_**So darlin stay with me**_

_"Why don;t you ever sing in front of people. You are like so talented. Better than that Cassidy bitch." Trish says confused and happy._

_"Well not everyone has confidence like some people. I don't have stage fright but i'm still scared." I say pointedly._

We pull up at the mall now and we walk into "Shontella's Designs" a dress shop in Miami Mall. Trish and myself are looking around. Trish found her dress. She is going to wear an leopard print dress that has an all laced back that goes to regular print just before her butt. It's tight fitting and is very short. She found a pair of gray heels to go with it.

I finally found my dress too. It's a strapless cherry red dress that stops just before my ass. It pushes my boobs up a little but i have big boobs already anyway. It fits all my curves perfectly. I found a pair of black stilletos to go with it and my leather jacket.

As we arrive to my house to get ready I hop in the shower in my personal bathroom while Trish uses the hall way one. I get of and put on a black lace thong and a strapless black bra. Trish walks in my room in a pink thong and matching bra. She is my best friend so we really don't care if we see each other dressed like this. No body is home either so it doesn't matter. Trish does my make up and curls my hair to perfection and i do her make up and straighten her hair. We get our dresses on and leave.

_"Girl we look damn sexy!" _Trish says hyped.

_"Hell yeah we do." _I say equal to her expression.

**At the party.**

Wow. This is awesome. People are dancing. Drinking. Making out. Smoking weed. It is just amazing. The music is bumping and I grab a drink. I knock it down then get on the dance floor. Me and some guy named Andrew are grinding and I notice Austin glare at him then grab a girl and pull her and they start dancing. I turn so my front is facing Andrew's and I am rolling my hips and upper body to the beat. Then the music stops. I knock down a second drink as someone speaks through the mic.

_"Okay everyone. Time for games. Someone get alcohol all of them and out it in the center. Everyone gets a shot glass and sit in a cirlce around the alcohol."_

Everyone is done as they are told and we sit down with shot glasses and a bottle of alcohol.

So. This is I have never. When someone says something they never did, if you have, you have to take a shot.

_"Austin go first." _Kira said.

_"I have never made out with the same sex. And I personally never will." _Austin says.

Of course. I am the only person to take a shot. Everyone looks at me in disbelief. Dallas looks at me amused.

_"Damn, that is sexy as hell, why don't you make out with me?"_

_"Because you're an asshole. I have never made out with an opposite sex." I say shyly._

_Only because guys at this school are assholes" I quickly say fast after and pointedly at Austin._

I wasn't really drunk after I have never, I was at the same time. Everyone basically was. But now it's truth or dare.

_"Dare" _I say slurred.

_"I dare you to make out with Austin for ten minutes." Trish says._

This is when I realize that Austin isn't drunk. But he is mad at me. I know I am drunk because I get up and start walking towards Austin. I take his hand and lead him to the room upstairs. This should be interesting.

**Finished with this chapter! Review guys. And lets see what happens with Austin and Ally. Give me some ideas! **

**Love you guys. I will update ASAP.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. I hope you all don't hate me, I just have had ALOT going on lately. But here is chapter 8!**

Austin and I are walking up the stairs. I know I am nervous because I let go of his hand. He whispered to me, _"Ally, we don't have to do this you know?" _At first I got confused, then hurt, then pissed off. I know what he's trying to do. He just wants me to pay the consequence of not doing a dare.

By now we are already walking into the room, we shut the door and lock it then we hear _"10 minutes starts now!" _I was anxious, and then Austin starts talking.

_"Ally, are you seriously considering this?" Austin asks._

_"Obviously Austin. If you don't want to kiss me tell me now. I don't want to make an ass out of myself"_

_"Don't be so selfish Ally."_

_"Me selfish? That is just rich, Austin. Really." I say irratated._

_"Whatever. I don't want to kiss you anyways. Your not THAT hot."_

_"You're scared." Ally says bluntly._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You. Are. Scar-_

Suddenly I get cut off by Austin pushing me up against the wall. Once my back is against the wall, Austin starts kissing my neck. Shocked I let out a small gasp, and I know damn well Austin is leaving a hickey. Then he pulls back. Silence. Two seconds later He picks me up and my lips crash onto his. My back is against the wall again but Austin is still holding me.

I don't know if this is happening out of anger or because he wants to prove me worng. But I like it...

Austin bites my lip gently, silently asking for permisson. I open my mouth and just as soon as things are getting heated I hear _"Times up." _Austin sets me down and I smile at him.

_"Thanks for a mistake Dawson." _

My smile falters. _"Oh. Um. You're welcome." _I say quietly.

I out my head down as I realize this was my first kiss. A tear rolls down my cheek because it was a mistake. Everything is. I am.

As I walk down the steps, Trish says she doesn't even need to ask if we really kissed. Then Dez said I could have messed up my hair on purpose. Austin steps in.

_"Ally, show them." _Austin demands.

I let my leather jacket down a little past my shoulder revealing my neck. On my neck is a hickey. Everyone looks shocked. What do I do? Run.

I can't take it anymore. I messed up. He didn't even want to kiss me. He hates me. The worst part about all fi this is that I don't hate him. At all.

I am running non stop. I heard Trish calling my name a while back but I kept going. I run up my drive way and into my house. My dad isn't home of course but I am heading towards the bathroom. I slam the door. This is when I notice I had been crying. I turn on the tub water, and fill up the bath tub. I am singing sad songs and tears are rolling down my face. I feel myself getting tired so I get out, get dress and write in my book.

_Hey, _

_I know I haven't written in forever but, oh well. Why? Why does he hate me so much? Why do I have to let myself not hate him. I pretend, but as far as hate goes is strongly dislikes. Maybe I deserve this pain. Maybe being prettier and bitchier will help people actually like me. Besides Trish, I love her. This isn't only about Austin. But me too._

_ Love you Diary,_

_ Ally Dawson_

**That's all guys I might update another chapter tonight.**

**Review!**

**Love you all **

**Kayla.**


End file.
